Bitter Sweet
by Jorja Fox
Summary: C/S this is my first attempt at Catherine and Sara together. So here goes nothin! please R
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Sweet  
  
It was a slow rough day at work and Catherine couldn't wait to get home! Not just because she was board shitless, but she was meeting Sara after work for a drink and a video. Finally shift was over and she could go!! :)  
  
She rushed home and Sara was already there sitting on the couch. "Oh sorry Sara my shift went longer and then Grissom and oh!" explained Catherine, "It's ok Cath, you don't have to explain." "I'm still sorry," she stopped when she noticed that Sara was smirking a little at her, "what?" "Nothing!" "Why are you so good to me?" Catherine asked, but didn't want a reply. "So did you get a movie?" Catherine asked Sara, "Yea I picked it up on the way home." She replied. Catherine looked at Sara for a moment and noticed a certain twinkle in her eye, "What did you get?" Catherine asked her in a stern tone. "Hey don't worry it's not that bad! Don't you trust me?" "Sara I know what sort of movies you like and what sort of mood you're in after work so." said Catherine.  
  
Catherine moved over to the lounge room and sat on the couch while Sara got herself and Catherine a drink and put the movie in. As soon as the opening credits came on Catherine new what movie Sara had picked for them both. "Girl Interrupted. My favourite movie. That's what you were smiling about before." Stated Catherine "yea I sort of wanted to surprise you so.Surprise!" Said Sara, staring intently at Catherine. About half way into the movie (into the s*a*d parts) a tear rolled down Sara's cheek. Catherine noticed it and pulled Sara closer to her and put her arm around her shoulders. Sara was enjoying the attention she was receiving from the other woman and moved in closer to Catherine so she could smell her sent 'oh she smells like vanilla!' thought Sara. Catherine smiled to herself and turned to face Sara. "Ya know we don't have to watch the movie." Suggested Catherine. "Why. What else did you have in mind?" Sara asked her sounding slightly annoyed, as she whipped the tear rolling down to her chin. With that Catherine moved even closer to Sara (if that's possible) and planted her lips on Sara's. It was the most intimate kiss either one had experienced. "Oh that's what you had in mind Cath." Catherine started to unbutton Sara's shirt and kissed her way down her chest. Then Sara undid Catherine's shirt and tried un-doing her bra with one hand while the other one was busy running fingers through Catherine's strawberry blonde hair. After a while Sara finally managed to discard Catherine's bra and continued to plant kisses down her chest. Catherine slowly moved her hands around Sara's waist and un-zipped the back of her skirt and threw it carelessly on the floor. Then before Sara could say "Catherine" Sara was completely naked from head to toe. Then well.. You can guess what happened next. After their late night activities Catherine got up from the couch to get a glass of water. When she got back she saw Sara was sleeping like a little baby. Catherine went to the linen closet and got out a blanket for her. She walked back to Sara and draped the blanket over herself and Sara. Catherine kissed Sara's forehead then fell asleep.  
  
Sara woke up at about 3am and noticed that they were sleeping on the couch. "Aww that doesn't look to comfortable." She picked up Catherine in her arms and headed for the bedroom. She slipped Catherine under the sheets and got in herself. Within say 5 minutes of stroking Catherine's hair Sara fell back asleep.  
  
Sara woke up early that following morning and went out to get them both some breakfast. When she came home Catherine was still asleep, huddled up on one side of the bed. Sara went to the kitchen and prepared breakfast which consisted of; croissants, hot coffee, and grapefruit. She entered the room with breakfast on a tray table. She noticed Catherine was awake now and wondered if she had woken her with the noise she had produced in the kitchen. "Oh did I wake you babe?" Sara asked "No" Catherine replied "I was already awake. Oww you made breakfast?" Said Catherine with a slightly croaky voice and only half opened eyes. "Yep everything you like!" Sara said sounding a little too perky for Catherine fist thing in the morning. "Sounds good to me. How long have you been awake for?" "Umm I dunno about a half hour." "That's not too bad. I didn't hog the bed or anything? Did I?" Asked Catherine "Nope not at all. Your fine as far as that goes," Replied Sara "Now how's about that breakfast?" Catherine decided that she didn't want to eat in bed because her food wouldn't digest properly (actually she just didn't want crummies in her bed) so they ate at the table instead. Sara said that she would clean up and that Catherine should go take a shower while she did so.  
  
Catherine emerged from the shower with a white towel wrapped around her and soaking wet hair that had now turned a brown color because it was wet. "Nice towel!" Said Sara slightly sarcastic. "Thanks but I can get rid of it if you want?" Said Catherine in a seductive tone. "That's ok sexy you go get dressed." Said Sara, still whipping down the table. "YES MA'AM!" Catherine said sternly. She walked into her bedroom and got dressed for work. Sara sat down and read the paper while she waited for Catherine.  
  
Catherine came out of the bedroom wearing a black round neck top, a jacket and dark jeans. "Stunning!" said Sara. 


	2. Chapter 2

Catherine gave her a model twirl and said "ok we should probably head off now." "Yea if were late Grissom will go ape shit!" said Sara. So they both got into the Tahoe and arrived at HQ in about half and hour. They climbed out of the car, walked through the parking lot and into the building to witness their supervisor Gil Grissom carrying his notes into one of the main offices. They followed him in and saw Warrick and Nick already sitting at the long table sipping coffee. "Ok guys tonight we have a missing persons and 2 419's." Said Grissom. Catherine and Sara looked at each other, then Sara gestured for Catherine to say something to Grissom. Catherine took the hint, "Ah Grissom, Sara and I will take one of the ah 419's." "Why's that?" Grissom asked curiously. "Well Sara and I hardly ever work together and well I think we work well together. And why do I have to explain myself to you? I just made your job a little easier tonight!" Said Catherine beginning to yell. "Wow ok Catherine you two can work together tonight ok. I will work with Warrick on the other one and you Nicky have got a missing person's case all to yourself!" Said Grissom sounding satisfied. "Oh man! C'mon Griss, at least let me work with you or with the girls here?" Said Nick sounding like a 2 year old winging because he wants candy. "Nick I'm working with Warrick and I don't want Catherine to kill me because she wants to work with Sara tonight." Grissom said in a soft voice. "But it's not like Catherine and Sara are seeing each other or anything!" Said Nick again in the wingy tone, "NO!" Said Catherine and Sara together, "Why would you think that?" Said Sara "I was kidding you know Ha ha funny? You should lighten up. The both of you." Said Nick pointing to Sara then to Catherine. "You look worried Cath is everything ok?" Asked a genuinely concerned Warrick. "I'M FINE!" Said Catherine harshly. "Ok, god I was just asking!" "Sorry I Just didn't get much sleep last night" Said Catherine. She looked over at Sara and gave her a little smile; Sara smiled back and winked at her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bitter Sweet Chapter 3  
  
They arrived at the scene about an hour later. They walked over to the yellow crime tape and over to a dead man lying lifelessly on the porch of an up-market Las Vegas home. The coroner had just arrived and had already started hulling the man's body into the back of the Van. Sara and Catherine walked over to where the body had been laying. Catherine examined the blood splatter on the left side of the porch. While Sara took over-all's of the scene. Sara was just about to take a photo of a piece of fabric on the steps when she could feel eyes watching her. She looked up from the camera to witness Catherine staring at her, and giving her a smile meant only for her. In return Sara gave her the best evil half smile she never even knew she had in her. 'My god this woman is brining a whole new side to me I never even imagined!' Thought Sara. Once they had finished up for the night Sara told Catherine that she was going to run some stuff passed Greg and she would meet up with her later at her place.  
  
Catherine finished up the scene then piled all of her stuff into her SUV and drove off home to catch up with Sara. She pulled into the driveway and remembered she had left her jacket back at the scene, so she drove back to collect it. "Oh good she's going again!" Said Sara aloud to herself. She was just about to light some candles and put on some music on when she heard the sound of Catherine's SUV pull into the driveway. She had stopped in her tracks and ran to the window to see what had happened. She figured that Catherine had probably forgotten something being Catherine. Sara thought nothing of it and ran back to the living room to light those candles. She had just turned on some peaceful music when she heard the SUV pull into the driveway for the second time in less than and hour. She grabbed a piece of black fabric and waited by the door for Catherine. Catherine was just about to get out of the car when she did her check list; "Jacket = check, field kit = check, nice perfume = check! And my head = check! Ok I haven't forgotten anything this time 'round. That's good." Catherine said to herself. She got out of the SUV and headed for the door. She stuck her keys in the door and noticed it was open. "That'd be what I forgot, wouldn't it!?!" She said. She pushed the door open and took a few steps inside before something black was tied around her head as a blindfold. "What the fuck???....er Sara?" Asked Catherine. "shhh." Replied Sara, "follow me" She said. She guided Catherine to the other room, hand in hand. "Ok now you can loose the blindfold." Instructed Sara. Catherine took of the blindfold and was amazed at what she could see. There were candles everywhere the eye could see! "Wow! You did all of this?" Asked Catherine absolutely astonished at what she could see. "Yea I thought you might like it, I hadn't finished when I was your car pull into the driveway and then leave again? What's the go with that?" Said Sara. "Yea I forgot my jacket back at the scene so I went back to get it." Explained Catherine. "Wow that's exactly what I thought had happened!" Exclaimed Sara. "Well you know what they say, 'two great minds think alike'." Said Catherine. "You said it girl!" "So Sara what are we doing about dinner tonight?" Asked a both curious and hungry Catherine. "Well I thought we might go out to a new place down the strip. Does that sound good?" She asked knowing in her own little mind what the answer would be, "Hey you know me food's food! If it's cooked properly!" "Well..." Started Sara "well what?" Questioned Catherine, "Well do you want a backrub first?" "I don't know I'm pretty hungry! But I never could turn down one of you famous backrubs. Sara!!!" Sara walked behind Catherine and slid her hands around her shoulders. She massaged every bit of Catherine's slender shoulders and back until her hands hurt and she could feel that Catherine was drifting off to sleep. "Oh your good missy, I'll hang on to you for a while! Now how's about that dinner?" Said a seductive Catherine. "Catherine?" Said Sara, "mmm." Was all Catherine could say "For once in your life stop thinking about your stomach!!" Said Sara. "Fine then!" With that in mind Catherine pulled Sara's head to her own and kissed Sara's lips. Sara parted her own lips and let Catherine's tongue intrude into her mouth. She gently massaged Sara's tongue with her own and nibbled on her lower lip for a minute. "Let's continue this when we come back from dinner shall we?" Said Sara. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the last chapter with the box's and stuff! Dunno what happened there hope it doesn't happen again if it does I apologise and it's not my fault!!! Anyways enjoy the next chapter of my story and don't forget to R&R!!!  
  
Bitter Sweet chapter 4  
  
They walked out to Catherine's car hopping that the interior might still be warm from when Catherine had the heater on. They got into the car (Sara driving of corse.) Sara started up the car, as she turned the key the radio started pumping loud music so hard into the SUV that it shook. Sara turned her head and gave Catherine a strange stare. "What can I say I like my music loud! Real loud." Catherine yelled over the music. "Ok. But can you turn it down a decibel?" Asked Sara also over the music. "Yea ok." Catherine said as she turned down the blaring music coming from the radio.  
  
They arrived at the restaurant in no time. They walked into the foyer and up the front desk. "Yes can I help you?" asked a man in a bad tux. "Hi, reservation for Sidle?" Said Sara, "Yes come this way please." He replied. He seated them both at a table next to the glass in the back of the restaurant that looed out over the city. He passed them a menu each and disappeared. "Hmm, I don't know what I'm in the mood for." Said Catherine. "I know what I want." Said Sara as she placed her hand on Catherine's thigh and lightly rubbed it. "When we get home sweetie." Said Catherine. One of the waiters came over to their table. "Good evening ladies would you like to hear our specials for tonight?" He asked them both. "Sure why not." Said Sara. "Ok we have a lovely chicken Kiev which I strongly suggest." He said. "I'm a vegetarian, is there anything I would…" Started Sara "yes, we have this." Said the waiter pointing to a vegetarian dish on the menu. Sara read it then said that she would have that. "And for you miss?" he asked Catherine. "I will have that chicken Kiev thanks." She said. "Excellent. Do you want drinks?" They looked at each other and nodded. "Yea we'll have a bottle of red wine thanks." Said Sara.  
  
The waiter came back shortly with his finest bottle of merlot. He poured them each a glass and left. Sara started talking about how bright and loud the city is but Catherine wasn't really listening, she was too busy looking deep into those big brown eyes staring back at her. "Oh good our food's here." Said Catherine secretly trying to shut Sara up. "Yea cool I'm getting hungry." Sara added. They finished their dinner, talked for a while, and then left the restaurant. They got back to the house, and to their surprise the candles were still burning away at their wicks. "Well that's cool, the candles are still going." Said Sara. "That's not the only thing that's going Miss Sidle." With that Catherine spun Sara around to face her. She rapped her arms around Sara's neck, and kissed her soft lips. Catherine and Sara were standing topless except for a bra in front of each other when Catherine's cell went off. "Not…Happening!" Sara whinged. "You've got to be shitting me!" Muttered Catherine. Sara went over to the bench where Catherine's phone lay, vibrating. "I shit you not!" Said Sara gesturing towards the ringing phone. "Who the heak is it?" asked Catherine. "bet you $20 bucks it's either Greg or Grissom." Said Sara. "You said it sister." Said Catherine to Sara as she put the cell phone to her ear and recognised the voice on the other end as Greg's. "What is it Greg-o?" Catherine said, as Sara slumped into the sofa sulking like a 2 year old. "Yea…Yea…Why? Ok…yep…see you then…K bye." Catherine clicked off the phone and tossed it onto the bench again. She ran a hand through her hair and turned in Sara's direction. "Greg?" asked Sara sounding pissed off. "Yea he needs me to go and see some stuff that we collected tonight. It shouldn't take long but…" Started Catherine "NO! Don't go. Fuck Greg! I want you now!!" winged Sara "Sara your 33 not 2! I have to go as much as I don't want to! But I tell ya what. When I come back which will be soon we can do anything you want. What do you say?" Said Catherine. "I say where's your car keys? But I'm sooo not happy with Greg!" Said Sara, a little smile escaping her lips, and making Catherine smile too. She picked up her bag and headed for the Sara behind her. Sara opened the front door for her and kissed her in front of her pervey neighbours, but neither of them cared. Catherine quickly ran to her Tahoe as fast as her legs could take her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
She pulled into the parking lot and practically ran into the lab where Greg was. He was sitting drumming his fingers on a table. (Obviously waiting for her)When she entered the room, he stood up, forcing her to flinch. "What do you need to tell me that couldn't wait till tomorrow's shift?" Said Catherine sounding really pissed off! "Well the blood that you and Sara collected, it's your Vic's" explained Greg. "That's what you needed to tell me? That the blood next to the victim was in fact the victim's blood?" Said Catherine, as she started to fell her own blood boil. "Well yea.But no." continued Greg. "I don't have time for this Greg! Either tell me something worth my time or I'm leaving!" Said Catherine. "Well it's his but the other blood Sara collected on the steps and the ah DNA shares 8 markers in common." Said Greg. "So it's a possible 1st° relative?" Asked Catherine, trying to sound involved. "Yea. So ah Cath, what were you doing that made you so pissed off when I called you down here?" Asked Greg nervously. "Well, I was ah I was on a date." Said Catherine. "Okay, so where's your "date" now?" "My date is back at my place waiting 4 you to finish this conversation so I can get back." Catherine exclaimed. "Alright. So do I know this guy?" Asked Greg excitedly. "Yea you know this person." Answered Catherine. "Your ah not gonna tell me who. Are you." Said Greg. "Not a chance." Said Catherine. "I didn't think so. So why not a co-worker?" Asked Greg. "Huh? I never said it wasn't a co-worker Greg." "Well I didn't think you'd go out with Warrick or Nick and you're not going out with ah with me." Said Greg beginning to blush. "So the only person left was Grissom. Your not going out with Grissom are you?" "No Greg I'm not going out with Grissom. Eww." Catherine shuddered at the thought of her and Grissom together. He'd never had any sort of successful relationship with anything other than his bugs. (And that's something Catherine defiantly didn't want to explore.) "So who are you going out with Catherine Willows?" He asked. "Use your imagination Greg." She said as she picked up her papers and hit Greg playfully over the head with them and strolled out the door.  
  
Catherine ran to her car and sped home. Infact she sped home so fast to meet Sara she scored her self 2 speeding tickets in 2 different parts of town. When she finally got home and out of the cold into the nice cosy house she spotted Sara sitting outside in a chair hammock, beer in one hand cigarette in the other, watching the stars in the sky sparkle. Catherine plopped her bag and keys on the bench and walked out side to where Sara was starting to wing on the hammock chair. Catherine grabbed it from behind and spun it around till if faced her. Sara was startled by this and it caused her to spill her beer onto the veranda. "God Damn It!!" Said Sara "Well you took your time coming back. I just got of the phone with Greg he said you left like 45 minutes ago!" She said "Yea well I sped home for you, but unfortunately cops don't like that so I scored myself 2 speeding tickets, then the officer booking me saw my ID tag for work and told me I should know better and upped the price a bit." Said Catherine mentioning to the plastic C.S.I clip, clipped to her pants. "I'm sorry Catherine I just don't like waiting. As you know." Said Sara with a wicked glint in her eye. Catherine crouched beside her. She moved towards Sara and kissed her cheek. Catherine then grabbed the burning cigarette out of Sara's fingers, flicked the ash from it and took a puff. Sara just smiled at her and kissed her forehead just before Catherine blew smoke all over Sara's face. "Fuck off!" Sara said to her. "I think I'd rather fuck you!" Said Catherine with the biggest grin on her face. Catherine stood up, tossed the cigarette on the veranda and crushed it with her shoe. "As you wish." Sara said.  
  
Oh no your gonna have to wait to see what Sara and Catherine do next, next time I update (which I promise will be soon!!) 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
They made there way to Catherine's bedroom. Sara pushed Catherine onto the bed and pulled off her shirt. Catherine pulled off her own shirt and pulled Sara down onto the bed as well. Catherine moved until she was on top of Sara and moved her hand up Sara's thigh. Catherine couldn't stand it much longer and moved her head up closer and closer to her destination. Before Sara knew it she felt Catherine darting in and out of her. Sara groaned and arched her back. Catherine started to speed up the tempo of her tongue. She had Sara's arms pinned up above her head. Catherine could tell Sara was coming close to her climax. All Sara could say was "Oh Cath don't stop!" And "Oh Cath." Catherine continued her oral assault on Sara. "Oh Fuck!!" Said Sara. Sara began to shake and spasm from the affects of her orgasm. Catherine lay on her chest for a minute while Sara's breathing went back to normal. Sara almost immediately got up onto her elbows and Catherine popped her head up. Sara edged her way over to her and kissed the bottom of her lip. Sara slowly planted kisses down the front of Catherine's body. Sara moved her way down to Catherine's underwear and with one tug it was off. She set her tongue to work darting in and out and swirling around inside of Catherine. She then inserted one finger and felt her warm muscles contract on reflex. Sara saw that Catherine was holding the sheets in her hands and gripping them so tightly that her fingernails almost ripped though the fabric. As soon as Sara saw this she instantly knew that Catherine was on the edge of her climax. Catherine began to take deep breaths, closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. Sara inserted her tongue into Catherine one last time and that was enough to send her over the edge. Catherine groaned at the top of her lungs followed by, "Oh Sara!!!" as her breathing began to steady she panted; "Fuck.Fuck.Fuck." Over and over.  
  
"Hey Cath!" Yelled Sara from the kitchen, "Yea?" came the echoed response. "Where the heak do you keep the coffee?" "In the back of the fridge." Said Catherine, in a duh you should know that tone. "Oh.Found it!" Sara yelled. "Well what da ya know?" Catherine mumbled to herself. "Hey Cath, why is the coffee in the fridge anyway?" "So it stays fresh!" Catherine yelled back into the kitchen. "Cool." Said Sara to herself. Catherine walked out of the bathroom wearing her 'Tigger' stripped PJ's. "Yea it's an old trick my mother taught me." She said. "Oh I love the pyjamas by the way!" Said Sara trying not to giggle. "Yea Lindsay got 'em for me for Mothers Day." She said. "So where is Lindsay today? After school I mean." Asked Sara, "Oh she's with my sister for the week." Said Catherine, "Okay. Doesn't she mind having Lindsay for so long?" She questioned. "Not at all! She loves having Lindsay around, you see after Jeremy came along she couldn't have anymore kids and she had always wanted a daughter. Hence Lindsay staying there so much." Sara poured them both a cup of coffee and joined Catherine on the couch. "So what are we gonna do?" Sara asked nervously. "What? Today? Nothing I guess." Said Catherine "No I mean about us? I like you. No wait that's the wrong word. I love you and I know that you love me. So what do we do from here? Do we tell anyone or everyone? Or do we keep it a secret?" Said Sara. "Wow, haven't thought about that one yet. I guess maybe? Should we tell someone? I mean we are going to have to tell someone sooner or later, aren't we?" Said Catherine. "'Spose the thing is, who first? Not Grissom though!" "Oh HELL NO! If anything him LAST! He'll probably be the least understanding hey?" Said Catherine. There was a loud knock at the door. Catherine almost immediately got up and peeked through the peep hole to see who it was. "Well here's your chance dear Sara," Said Catherine in her best possible 'Hannibal' voice "Looks like Greg wants to talk about something." She continued. "Should we tell him?" Asked Sara. Catherine just shrugged her shoulders and opened the door to let him in. "oh hi Cath," "Hi Greg, can I help you with something?" She asked. "Not really just thought I'd pop around and say hi." Greg said. He moved through the house and made he's way to the living room where Sara sat on the couch with a cup of coffee in hand. "Oh hi Sara didn't know you were here." "There's a lot you don't know Greg, but can I get you a cup of coffee or something?" She asked him. "Uh yea coffee would be great!" Said Greg. Sara jumped up and met Catherine in the kitchen. "Are we gonna tell him?" Asked Sara curiously. "I suppose so he's here and we said we wanted to tell someone." Catherine said. Sara made Greg a cup of coffee while Catherine sat with him and made small talk. "Here ya go." Said Sara passing Greg the steaming mug of coffee. "Thanks." "Ah Greg, there's something that we think you should know." Said Sara, sounding a little more serious than what she had anticipated. "What's that?" He asked. Catherine got up and stood next to Sara. Sara slid her hand into Catherine's and clenched it tight. "Well Catherine and I. Catherine and I are an item." There she said it. "What do yo mean?" He asked. "Catherine and I are seeing each other" "Huh?" "Oh god we're having sex! We're going out. Dating each other!" Sara said "God do we have to spell it out for you?" Said Catherine. "Oh I see," said Greg with a big grin on his face. "So Catherine, when you said 'use your imagination' you meant Sara?" Greg asked her, the grin still apparent on his face. "Yep." Replied Catherine. "I don't believe you! This is one of your tricks isn't it? To get back at me for the time where I shook up Sara's coke and put it back in the fridge!" He said. "That was you? That went all over my white top! I was the one that drank what was left of it!" Said Catherine "That was you who drank my coke? I thought it was Nick?" Said Sara. "What did you say before Greg? You don't believe us?" Asked Catherine "Yea I seriously don't believe you guys! I mean you and Hank Sara, you and the District Engineer Catherine? You two can't possibly be gay." He said "Oh yea?" Said Sara "Yea!" Greg. So Sara pulled Catherine closer to her and pressed her lips against Catherine's. She opened her mouth slightly and massaged Catherine's tongue with her own. A little while later they pulled away from one-another and glanced over at Greg who was staring intently at them with his mouth slightly open. "Well slap me across the face and call me Judy!" Said Greg, "You two really are serious!" Greg said "we tried to tell you." Said Catherine. "Whoa! Wait till I tell the guys at work this! They said they've seen the way you look at each other sometimes." Said Greg. "Well that's the other thing we don't want you to tell anyone else. At least not yet. We'll tell them all soon enough." Said Sara. "Oh no fair! Well in that case I gotta head off!" He said as he got off the couch. "Whoa Whoa wait! Why are you leaving in such a hurry?" Asked Catherine, "Well I still have the picture of you two making out fresh in my mind so if you'll excuse me I want to go home and see if I can dream about ita and maybe a little more!" Said Greg. He gave them a wink and headed out the door. "Well I'm glad that's." Sara was cut off by Catherine pulling them together for another kiss, this one even more intermit than the first. that was until Catherine's phone went off! Sara pulled away. "Oh don't worry about it Sara it's probably just Grissom wanting to go to some science show!" Said Catherine trying desperately to pull Sara back into their kiss. "Uh Catherine, I can see your phone from here it's not Grissom its Lindsay's school." Said Sara "I knew I should have turned the god damn thing off!!! Guess I should take it then hey?" Said Catherine. "Willows" She said into the phone "Uh huh.really?...that bad?...ok.yep.I'm sorry yea alright see you then." She clicked off and turned to Sara. "That was Lindsay's school they say that she beat up a kid called Henry Whallas." She explained "Sheesh, anyone with a name like Henry deserves to get beet up." Said Sara beginning to laugh at her joke. "Yea well I gotta go down to the school and sort this out. Wanna come with?" She asked Sara. "Yea. You ah might wanna re-think your wardrobe though. Black and orange stripes with high-heels not a good look!" Said Sara. "Your right. I'll change and we'll go. You're in a good mood today though aren't you?" Said Catherine "I'm with you why wouldn't I be in a good mood?" Said Sara with a grin 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry everyone for the paragraphs in chapter 6! I could have sworn I put them in!! I'm also sorry for anyone with the name Henry! I just needed a name! It's nothing personal I swear. Feed back always welcome!!  
  
They arrived a Lindsay's school and walked into the front office. "Can I help you?" asked a woman behind the front desk. "Yes I'm here to see principal Woolclot about my daughter Lindsay." Said Catherine. "Ah you must be Miss Willows. Come with me." The woman's voice went from perky to almost angry in a heart beat. She lead Sara and Catherine down a narrow yellow hall and into a room. There was a man and a child holding a blood nose on a sofa, the principal behind his desk and Lindsay on another sofa sitting patiently. "Miss Willows, and.Who are you?" Said the principal mentioning to Sara. "Sara Sidle." She said. "Miss Sidle, Miss Willows please take a seat." He said. "This is Robert Whallas Henry Whallas's father." He said mentioning to the others sitting on the other couch. Sara sniggered at Henrys name and Catherine elbowed her in her side. "What exactly happened here?" Asked Catherine. "Well Lindsay says that Henry was teasing her about her freckles and wouldn't stop so she broke his nose. He's at the hospital now getting it examined." Said the principal. "Do I know you Miss Willows?" Asked Robert Whallas, Catherine stared at him for a minute then it hit her who it was. "No I don't believe we've met before." "You sure? What was your first name again?" He asked "I don't really think this is the time or the place for a social gathering." She said, "Okay," He threw up his hands in defence "just that you look familiar and your last name rings a bell but eh." He said. "Which way to the bathroom?" Asked Catherine "Down the hall to your left." Said Mr Woolcot, "Thankyou." Sara got up as well, "Excuse me." She said  
  
"What's the matter Cath?" asked Sara "You know that Robert guy in there?" she said "Yea" "Well in high school I beat him up so badly I broke one of his ribs and landed him in hospital." Said Catherine. "Why? Because he told you that he wanted to name his kid Henry?" She said, trying real hard not to wet herself from laughing, "Sara!" said Catherine "Sorry Cath. So what it's like 'Willows Returns'?" said Sara "Basically, yea" said Catherine "Shit hey?" said Sara. Catherine took a deep breath and went back inside the office.  
  
"So what's gonna happen to Lindsay?" asked Sara "Well I think an apology is in order and I think it would be best if Lindsay moved classes away from Henry." Mr Woolcot explained.  
  
They walked out to the main entry then Robert turned around "I know where I know you! The French Palace! You were a god damn stripper!" Robert shouted at Catherine. Sara placed her hand on the small of Catherine's back for support. "Do you mind keeping your voice down?" Said Catherine "Yea you were! Wait a minute... You're the red head bitch from High School who broke my fucking rib!" He continued to yell "Mommy" Said Lindsay "Sara could you please." Said Catherine mentioning to Sara that she didn't want Lindsay to hear this. "It's okay; I'll take Lindsay back to class." Said the woman in the office, "Ah Untie Rachel will pick you up after school and take you back to her place okay." Said Catherine. Lindsay nodded and Catherine kissed her on the cheek and waved goodbye. Then all of her attention was placed on Robert again. "So you still a fucking slutty stripper?" he asked "I'm not a fucking stripper anymore!" Yelled Catherine. He grabbed her left shoulder and squeezed it really hard. Sara immediately hit his arm off of her and pushed him back. "Don't you fucking touch her you creep!" Screamed Sara. Robert's eyes wandered over Catherine and stoped at her CSI clip on her pants (she must have forgotten to take it off) "Well well. So your in law enforcement who'd you have to sleep with to get that sort of a job?" he sniggered "Listen you mother fucker, I worked my ass off to become a friggen CSI now back off!" she said in a sturdy tone "Oww a CSI! What you gonna do? Get the DA on my ass?" He said "Maybe. Or I might just have to brake another of your ribs!" she said as she and Sara turned leave. "Was that a threat?" He accused "It's whatever the fuck you want it to be! Just stay the hell away from me, my partner and my daughter!" Catherine said "Ah is she your bitch?" He said. He's tone almost mocking "Hey Robert" Sara said in a cool tone "Yea?" he replied "You like kids don't you?" she said "Yea 'corse I do" he said not seeing where this was going "You maybe wanna have more one day?" she asked "Yea I guess" he said "then I'd just quit while I was ahead if I were you! Or you won't be able to!" Said Sara as she shook her fist at him and turned back to Catherine and walked towards the car. "Wow! Warrick told me you were a bully in High School. But I didn't know you broke someone's rib." Said Sara while she opened the door for Catherine, "Robert wasn't 'someone' Robert was a Jock. He asked my friend Lesley out and she refused. He started to stalk her. Then one night at a party he tried to rape her, he didn't succeed, but only because I beat him off of her and broke his rib. I've never told anyone that before. Lesley and I were the only ones that knew about it." "Catherine, I'm sorry. C'm ere." Said Sara as she pulled Catherine in for a hug. "It's ok I'll be fine." Said Catherine, her voice muffled by the fabric of Sara's shirt. "Ok you want me to drive?" Sara asked as she brushed a stray hair behind Catherine's ear. "If you would." She said "Certainly!" Sara said.  
  
The ride home was slow and silent until Catherine spoke; "Hey you wanna go catch a movie before we head home?" She asked, "Sure what do you wanna see?" asked Sara, "Umm.I've heard only good things about 'The Italian Job' Mark Whalberg! You can't go wrong!" Catherine said excitedly, "Yea ok. I loved the lisp thing goin on in 'Fear' that was sexy." Said Sara, "I know he's gorgeous!" said Catherine 


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like. forever! I've just been sooo busy! Anyways I've finally gotten around to writing up some more of my fan fiction and well Here it is. Enjoy! Also I think that these lyrics remind me of the Sara and Catherine relationship, there from Delta Goodrem's song; Will You Fall For Me  
  
"My head's full of thoughts,  
Thoughts of you,  
And I'm distracted so easy,  
Thinking what to do,  
So unsure,  
So unfamiliar,  
Am I wrong to think,  
That something could happen?  
Will you fall for me?  
The way I'd like you too,  
Will you fall for me?  
  
The way I've fallen for you."  
  
They headed off to the cinema and came out about 1 and a half ours later.  
  
"Hmmm not a bad movie hey?" Said Catherine "Yea it was good. I kinda feel like some food now though." Sara replied.  
  
"Yea" said Catherine not really paying attention,  
  
"What's the matter Cath?" Sara said sounding quite concerned. "Oh I'm just worried about Lindsay."  
  
"Why?" Sara asked her "Well I'm just worried. Lindsay at this age, beating up other kids. I always tell her 'violence doesn't solve anything' I mean I know that this kid is a bully, but you know, it doesn't make it okay."  
  
"Your right, it doesn't make it okay." Sara said as they walked towards the car. Sara's cell phone rang, "Hello?... Oh hi Nick.I'm with Catherine..No I've got the week off.. Yea so does she... Did Greg say something to you?" As she asked that question Catherine's eyes grew bigger.  
  
"Huh?... Oh nothing never mind.. So that's why you rang me!?! 'Cause I wasn't at work it means I'm sick?... Yea whatever. Will do.. Yep bye." Sara hit the END button and looked at Catherine, "What was that about?" she asked her, "OH I'm not at work so Nick is ringing to see if I'm feeling alright. Oh he says hi. But I mean come on! Am I that bad?" Sara said in anger.  
  
"Did you want the truth? Or the truth?" Catherine said beginning to giggle.  
  
"Shut up! Your meant to be comforting me!" Sara said with a little smile. "Oh I'm sorry sweetness." Said Catherine as she draped her arm around Sara's shoulders. "Thankyou." Sara said. They hopped into the car and headed home.  
  
They were just passing Sunset Boulevard when Catherine asked, "You coming back to my place for a few days?... or more" she said the last part in an almost whisper like voice. "You bet your ass I am! Oh but can we stop off at my place first though 'cause I need come clothes, as much as I like wearing yours, and probably my toothbrush 'cause I think my breath is getting kinda rank!" Said Sara. "You got it." Said Catherine. She headed down the next street and from there it was only about a 5 minute drive to Sara's place.  
  
They trotted up the stairs to Sara's apartment. She put the key in the door and warned Catherine; "Be warned! I wasn't really counting on company so it's in a bit of a state." "Oh I wouldn't worry about it; it can't beat Lindsay's room." Sara opened the door to the apartment to witness the stench of mothballs and mildew. Catherine made a bit of a gagging face, but got over it quickly.  
  
"Yea it could use a little airing out!" Said Sara. She moved in and opened all the windows and doors.  
  
Catherine walked in, shut the front door and had a look around. She'd seen Sara's place before, but they had always planned when she was coming over. This time Sara had clothes thrown everywhere; over chairs, hanging off the top of doors, and you couldn't really see the couches.  
  
Sara turned around to Catherine and smiled widely "Make yourself at home, there are drinks in the fridge and I think there's a couch under all that mess." She said pointing to the couch. "Okay thanks." Said Catherine. Sara went off to her bedroom to collect her things and left Catherine to get a soda from the fridge and sit down.  
  
Catherine walked over to the couch and moved all of Sara's underwear (admiring them as she did so) sat down and turned on the T.V.  
  
Sara quickly packed her bag with what she needed and she was ready.  
  
She went to the living room where Catherine sat watching the news with a soda in her hand. "Lucky I didn't shake that one up!" Sara said with a grin. "Yea then I'd have to borrow some of your clothes. Hey look that dead body from the other night is on TV. Look! (Television): detectives and forensic experts,  
  
"There you are!" said Catherine as she pointed to the TV where Sara was taking photographs on the porch of a house.  
  
"Thank god days took over that case!" Catherine got up and walked over to Sara. She moved as close as she could to her and kissed her tenderly. "What was that for?" Sara asked "For being you." She replied. Sara smiled at her and turned off the TV. She locked up the apartment grabbed her bags and headed for the door.  
  
"Oh wait, before I forget!" Sara said as she dropped her bags and poured some fish food into the fish tank. "Oh your fish." Said Catherine "Yep! Bernard and Bianca can't feed themselves you know." "Cute names" Said Catherine. "C'mon lets go." Said Sara.  
  
They drove back to Catherine's place and Sara dumped her things in Catherine's room. Catherine was tiding up downstairs when Sara came skipping down the stairs with a big smile. "What are you smiling about?" asked Catherine, "I don't know, just this whole thing you know? You and me. Me being here. There just things for me to smile about." She said with an even bigger smile. "What do you wanna do about dinner?" Catherine asked "I'm not sure. What ever you want." Sara said.  
  
They settled on eating in, so while Catherine prepared dinner Sara sat and watched Law and Order.  
  
She soon got bored of it and turned it off, "Fuck I hate that show!" she said.  
  
Catherine just shook her head and smiled. Sara walked over to the counter and sat down on a stool watching Catherine.  
  
"What?" Said Catherine,  
  
"Nothing! Can't a girl just sit and watch the most beautiful woman in the world chop vegies?" Sara said.  
  
"Hey, she can if she keeps on talking like that." Catherine said. Sara began to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" she asked her. "You know that Greg as told people." Sara said,  
  
"Yea I know. Never trust a young guy in a lab coat with spiky hair!" Catherine said.  
  
"You said it girl," Said Sara "You do know when Grissom finds out we are in for the biggest mother. Lecture, of our lives right?"  
  
"Yea, I know the ones. When they come along I usually just tune out and go over my case in my head, then every so often I just nod and say 'Your right' or 'I know' Then it's not so bad." Catherine said,  
  
"But you know one thing?" she added as she plonked a tray of vegetables into the oven, and walked over to Sara. Sara raised an eyebrow, "You have just got to stop worrying Sara!!" She hugged Sara for a while then they waited til they're food was ready. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own them, Don't sue, waste of time and effort!  
  
They sat and ate in comfortable silence til Catherine broke the ice, "You know mash potato somehow reminds me of snow?"  
  
"I wouldn't know anything about that."  
  
"Really? Haven't you been skiing or anything before?" Catherine asked  
  
"Nope. Never been." Sara Said  
  
"Oh. Well you should go sometime. Actually if my calculations are correct, Lindsay is going to stay with one of her Aunts in Jersey in about a week. I'd love to take you skiing!"  
  
"I thought your sister lived here though?" Sara said  
  
"No, no on Eddie's side. But if Linds goes there that gives us the opportunity to go to Vermont and go skiing? Whata ya say?" Catherine asked Sara.  
  
"I'd say, that that sounds great! But won't it be booked up at this time?" Said Sara.  
  
"I know a couple of people up there that own a chain of ski lodges. So we can probably get a cabin up there for a few days." Catherine said.  
  
Sara didn't even say anything she just smiled, lent in and kissed Catherine.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *  
  
"Lindsay hurry up or your gonna be late!" Catherine screamed up stairs to Lindsay.  
  
"I'm coming just wait!!" Lindsay yelled back.  
  
"Don't scream at me!" Catherine said with a big smile  
  
"Soorrrryyy" Said Lindsay sarcastically.  
  
"What time is she coming?" Asked Sara.  
  
"Any minute now that's why I want LINDSAY TO HURRY UP" Said Catherine rasing her voice so Lindsay could hear the last part.  
  
With that Lindsay ran down the stairs with her bags in hand. Then as if on que the door bell rang.  
  
When no one made any attempt to get the door Sara went to get it while muttering under her breath 'don't worry I'll get it'  
  
She put on a big smile and opened the door to be greeted with a big hug from a young slim woman with longish dark brown hair who reeked of cigarette smoke.  
  
"Cath, darling! You look different you done something with your hair?" She said.  
  
"Umm. I'm not Catherine," Said Sara  
  
"Oh well what have ya done with Catherine?" She asked  
  
"Catherine!?!" Sara yelled out  
  
"What?" Catherine yelled back,  
  
"Umm, Someone's at the door"  
  
"Where not interested in what they're selling!" She said  
  
Eddie's sister pushed past Sara into the house and towards the sound of Catherine's voice.  
  
"There you are Catherine and Lindsay you look gorgeous as always" Lindsay smiled bashfully and gave her auntie a big hug.  
  
"I see you've already met Sara, Gretel" Catherine said mentioning to Sara.  
  
"Oh you're Sara! I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Gretel Lindsay's Auntie, so you're the one that Catherine can't stop talking about hey?"  
  
"That's me, it's nice to meet you" Sara said extending her hand. Gretel shook Sara's hand. She was about to say something Lindsay spoke "C'mon Gretski! Let's go"  
  
"Okay hun. Catherine, we'll catch up next time, and Sara it's nice to finally have a face to go with all that Catherine has told me about you." Gretel have Catherine and Sara both a hug goodbye then headed out towards the car.  
  
"Bye mommy," Lindsay said as she gave her mother a hug and a kiss.  
  
"Be good Linds" Catherine said with a smile  
  
"I will don't worry." She said.  
  
Lindsay walked over to Sara to give her a hug goodbye. Sara squatted and Lindsay put her arms around Sara's midsection.  
  
"Bye Sara" She said  
  
"Bye Lindsay, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sara said with a wink. Lindsay giggled and smiled at Sara who was also smiling.  
  
"Don't tell her that! She's heard about what you've done!" Said Catherine with her own little smile.  
  
Lindsay ran out the front door to the car. They exchanged waves and Catherine turned back to Sara.  
  
"So, Were off to Vermont tomorrow!!!" Catherine said excitedly  
  
"Yeah how cool! But there's still one thing I don't know. How did you get Grissom to give us the week off?" Sara said with a confused look.  
  
"Easy, I gave him a look at all the overtime we've put in and all the vacation days he's called us in on. He was 'Shut Down' so too speak." Catherine said with a grin.  
  
"You're amazing!" Said Sara as she wrapped her arms around Catherine's shoulders and kissed her tenderly.  
  
"Hmm. I like it when you're appreciative." Said Catherine.  
  
Sara giggled and pulled the front door shut.  
  
About 5 hours later:  
  
They were on the couch watching Absolutely Fabulous with Catherine nestled up in a very comfortable position on Sara's lap when the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah" Catherine said into the receiver,  
  
"Oh hey Cath, I just thought I would say goodbye before you and Sara went away tomorrow." Said Warrick on the other end  
  
"How do you know about that already?" She asked him,  
  
"Grissom told us." He said  
  
"Oh. So what else happened today? Anything interesting I should know about?"  
  
"Nah not really. Oh come to think of it, I couldn't understand why Greg had this big 'My shit don't stink' grin on his face when he heard that you and Sara were going away. Any ideas?" Warrick asked her.  
  
"Nothing comes to mind." Catherine lied.  
  
"Okay don't worry about it then. Oh is Sara there by any chance?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Ah yeah just hang on a sec." Catherine called Sara over to the phone and sat back down on the couch.  
  
Sara hung up the phone and sat back down next to Catherine. "So what did he say to you?" Catherine asked her.  
  
"Oh just the usual goodbye and take care thing. I sware to god he wants to come." Sara said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah well that's so not gonna happen!" Said Catherine.  
  
Half an hour later they found them selves doing their packing in Catherine's room.  
  
Sara held up a skimpy pink G-string, "Hey do think I'll need this?" She said holding it up in front of Catherine.  
  
Catherine looked at it for a while then said; "...Yes.. Yes you will" She then turned her attention back on her clothing but did look up to see Sara smiling to herself and looking at the underwear.  
  
Once they had finally finished packing the collapsed in a heap on the bed.  
  
Muha ha haha ha ha ha I thought I'd keep you waiting until I got them to Vermont 


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry that it took me sooo damn long to update!! I've just been busy with final assignments and well you know how it is; pure chaos  
  
Anyways here it is! Chapter 10  
  
Soz if it's a bit short but I will get to chapter 11 verry soon!  
  
They got to the gate when last call was announced;  
  
"What would happen if you were on the toilet when they announced last call? You'd be pretty screwed wouldn't ya?" Asked Catherine  
  
"Yeah I guess. I wonder if that's ever happened before?" Sara replied.  
  
They bordered the plane and found their seats.  
  
"How come you get the window seat?" Sara asked  
  
"'Cause I'm older, and I'm better." Mocked Catherine Sara prodded Catherine in the gut and sat down next to her.  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~*  
  
Half way into the flight the in-flight movie came on. "Oh god here we go" Groaned Sara "They always put on the crappiest movie for these flights! Bet ya it's something like The English Patient,"  
  
"Or not, look" Said Catherine as she pointed to the TV screen.  
  
"Eh could be better." Said Sara as 28 days came on.  
  
Half way through the flight Catherine fell asleep on Sara's shoulder. Sara just stared at her sleeping form and smiled. She began to stroke her hair when the voice came over the speakers.  
  
'Lady's and gentlemen we're sorry for the inconvenience but there will now be a brief stop over in New York. Thankyou for your patience.'  
  
Catherine woke up, groaned and rubbed her eyes. "Tell me she didn't just say that we have a stop over in New York?" Yawned Catherine.  
  
"Yeah unfortunately." Replied Sara  
  
Catherine just shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh don't worry babe I'll take care of you." Said Sara as she smiled warmly at Catherine.  
  
"I don't doubt that" Catherine replied.  
  
They arrived at one of the Vermont airports in what seemed like record timing because they had both ended up falling asleep.  
  
Sara got their luggage as Catherine rented a car for them.  
  
They climbed into the car and Sara drove them to the lodge.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Catherine went into the main office and identified herself. She was given a key and pointed in the direction of their cabin.  
  
They opened the door and walked inside  
  
"Oh wow" Said Catherine  
  
"It's gorgeous" Said Sara  
  
Catherine turned to Sara who was admiring their surroundings.  
  
"No, you're gorgeous" She said  
  
Sara smiled and pulled Catherine in for a kiss. Catherine reluctantly pulled away soon after, "We should probably unpack before this goes any further" she said  
  
"Yeah you're probably right. We better unpack lickity split then." Sara Said.  
  
They had just finished unpacking as Sara went out to the kitchen alcove and Catherine went to get something from the car.  
  
"Sara! Come here quickly!!!" Yelled Catherine 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the wait, it's been so damn hectic over this side.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"What!?! What is it Cath?" Sara said with a shaky voice,  
  
"Just drop what you're doing and come here NOW!!" Came the reply  
  
Sara walked calmly to the sound of Catherine's voice.. Then she saw it;  
  
"Oh my god!" She said,  
  
"I know" Said Catherine, "It's actually snowing!" Sara said half relieved that nothing was wrong and half exited.  
  
Sara dropped her head onto Catherine's shoulder and they both watched the snow fall around them.  
  
"Okay maybe we should go inside now before we both get frost bite" Said Sara. So they both went back inside  
  
* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~ * ~*  
  
"C'mon Sara move it!" Said Catherine as she waited by the front door for Sara.  
  
Sara came out in black snow pants and olive green jacket.  
  
"Alright let's go. I'm kinda nervous though, I mean I've never been skiing before Cat." said Sara  
  
"I Know but I'll teach you everything you need to know okay? It's not that hard, even if we do fall over like heaps of times." Catherine kidded. Sara managed a smile before they left for the slopes.  
  
* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~* ~ * ~* "Okay now you try it" Catherine said to Sara.  
  
"Okay so it's. pizza, French fries right?" She asked,  
  
"Yep and its not steep here so its all good you wont like fall or anything, well in theory you shouldn't anyway." Catherine assured her.  
  
Sara kept her skis straight and said; "French fries." then made them into a pizza shape and said; "Pizza. okay that's not too hard can we try it somewhere else?" She asked as she started to ski back on the snow without wanting too.  
  
"Ohh careful you're slipping backwards" Catherine warned.  
  
Sara tried to do the 'pizza' shape but it didn't work and she fell back onto the snow with a thud.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Catherine as she helped Sara to her feet. "I'm fine. Thanks" Sara said.  
  
"Okay do you wanna try the 'Magic Carpet' now?" Catherine asked Sara when she had learnt the basics. "Yeah okay."  
  
They made there way over to the 'Magic Carpet' which was basically a black conveyer belt that your skis stuck too and took you a little way up the slope.  
  
Sara hoped on to it and was startled at how she stuck to it. Catherine brought up the rear and made stupid jokes about how there could be a land slide or something. It did get to Sara a little but she wouldn't give Catherine the satisfaction of seeing her shaken up.  
  
When they got to the slope Catherine could see some nervousness in Sara.  
  
"Its okay, I'll go first if you want?" Catherine said "Umm. just go down with me, 'cause I'll probably fall over." Said Sara Catherine shrugged her shoulders and the both went rather slowly down the ski slope.  
  
At one point Sara lost control over what she was doing and speed up so suddenly that she couldn't even stop her self with the 'pizza shape' and her stocks. She had no choice but to make herself fall over instead of ramming into one of the many other skiers going down the slope with her.  
  
She leaned forward on the skis and toppled forward into the snow below her. Catherine saw and sped over to her. Sara was trying to get up on her own and failing miserably. Catherine extended her hand and helped Sara to her feet.  
  
"Thank you," she said to Catherine "That was really embarrassing. I just lost control." She explained. "Don't worry Sara its all good. Did you wanna stop for a while?" Catherine asked her. "Yeah alright I mean we do have a couple of days for this don't we." Sara said with a smile  
  
*~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *  
  
The next day Catherine and Sara went for a walk around in the blistering cold. (Not the best of ideas) They stoped at a small café when Sara spotted someone, she ducked to hide behind Catherine but they saw her first.  
  
"Sara? Is that you?" The familiar voice said to her,  
  
"Uh yeah. Hi Micah." Sara said to him and turned back around to face the other way.  
  
He stepped back into her eye line and continued conversation unaware that Sara was with anybody.  
  
"So, it's been a while. You still live in San Francisco?" He asked  
  
"No I was transferred to Las Vegas. That's how I met my partner Catherine here," She said as she pointed to Catherine who turned around and shook Micah's hand.  
  
"Oh hi I'm Micah Sells"  
  
"Catherine Willows. How do you know Sara?" Catherine asked him  
  
"Oh we go a while back. We dated for a while but she decided I'm not her type. But we maintained a good friendship. that was until I moved to Illinois. So do you work with Sara?"  
  
Catherine grinned "Yes I do but it's not that kind of a partnership."  
  
"Oh. Are you two.? You know...?  
  
"Yeah we are." Sara cut in "So what are you doing in Vermont?"  
  
"Me, I'm just here on a business trip. My associate Jennifer is over there." Micah pointed to a table out the front, where a woman was sipping hot coffee and sifting through folders.  
  
"Is that Jennifer Meteuil?" Sara asked him  
  
"Yeah it is. After we graduated we began working for the same company in Chicago." He said  
  
"So Sara what are you doing with yourself now? Still a coroner's assistant?"  
  
"No I'm a Forensic Scientist with the Las Vegas Crime Lab."  
  
"Wow so you've really got something to show for your efforts. I'm in advertising now." Micah grinned.  
  
Sara began shifting her weight from one leg to the other. This was obviously Catherine's cue to cut in.  
  
"Ah well we'd love to stay and chat but we better be going now. Places to go, people to see."  
  
"That's too bad. Well I'll look you both up if I'm in Vegas sometime. Catherine it was nice meeting you. Sara, a pleasure as always."  
  
"Yeah likewise. Have a good one." Said Sara  
  
"Bye,"  
  
"C-ya" Catherine said. Sara took Catherine's hand and they both exited the café with there lunch.  
  
"So you wanna clue me in?" Catherine asked Sara curiously  
  
"On what?" Sara replied  
  
"You kiddin? On why you didn't want to talk to Micah back there."  
  
"Oh that? That was nothing. He was just very annoying when I dated him for all of 3 months." Sara smiled,  
  
"Really only 3 months?" Catherine asked  
  
"Yeah I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did. He was quite the looker though, still is. But not as much as you my dear!" Sara said as she kissed Catherine briefly on the lips.  
  
Catherine smiled and shook her head. "So did you go to school with him or something?"  
  
"Yeah we went to collage together." Sara replied  
  
"Fair enough." 


End file.
